


The Camera Eye: Dirty Angel

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [27]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), Royz, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. When Yuuki’s bosses at Eros Films insist that their latest contract player – a young, seemingly innocent man - be included in PSC Productions’ new video, Yuuki is determined to keep him from being chewed up and spit out by the industry.  But will he scare him out of the business altogether?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Dirty Angel

**Author's Note:**

> GazettE/SCREW/D=OUT/BORN characters belong to PS Company, Alice Nine characters are now free agents, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment, Royz belongs to B.P. Records and Diaura belongs to Ains. I own the story only. Links to previous installments in The Camera Eye series can be found here. In addition to the pairings in the tags, pairings implied or mentioned in passing include implied Yo-ka X Subaru, Yo-ka X Byou (SCREW), Aoi X Kazuki and Kouki X Ryoga.

Uruha had to admit that the co-production deal between PSC Productions and Eros Films was one of the best things that had happened to the company during his tenure.

For one thing, they had free reign in using Yuuki and Yo-ka – both of whom were now fully much regarded as part of the family. All they had to do was make sure the two were available for a certain number of videos with their indie home base a year, and any scripts the two of them were in had to be approved by the Eros brass. Which, so far, was no trouble at all.

Of course, Eros did stick their two cents in now and again. Their head honcho was always listed as executive producer of the videos, and he’d offer casting suggestions here and there (Uruha always used friends of Yuuki and Yo-ka who were under contract to Eros in supporting roles). Very occasionally, there’d be a suggestion like, “Maybe Yo-ka’s first scene with Byou needs to be moved forward in the script.”

But there were no hard-and-fast mandates, no “You absolutely have to do this” – that is, until one fateful video.

* * *

The production in question was called Gossip. It was about two actors vying for a lead role in a film – an up and comer and a veteran who was trying to mount a comeback. Yo-ka was the former, Kouki was the latter, and Ryoga would play the director they were both trying to impress – by any means necessary.

Also included in the cast were Byou as the up-and-comer’s long-suffering manager and Shou in a cameo appearance as the veteran’s ex, who appeared in a flashback sex scene.

“You sure you want to do such a small part?” Uruha asked him during the pre-production meeting. “I mean, for a performer of your caliber . . .”

“It’ll be fun,” Shou said. “Besides, I just did a starring role. I could use a breather.”

“Plus there’s the small matter of you wanting to _work with_ Kouki again, isn’t there?” said Saga in a tone of voice that left no doubt about what he meant by that.

“Hey!” Shou said, blushing bright red.

“It’s okay, Shou,” Kouki said, leaning over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I want to _work with_ you again, too. I haven’t _worked_ with you since the reality show.”

“You can just say you want to fuck him, you know,” said Ryoga. “You’re at a porn company. We don’t exactly think we’re here to make ice cream sundaes.”

“Why not?” said Kouki. “I could go for one of those.”

“Jin, did you say there was one more part in the screenplay?” said Uruha.

“Just a minor role for a reporter who’s following Yo-ka around,” Jin said. “A sweet, innocent kid type. I wrote it with Manabu in mind.”

“Does he get to WORK with Yo-ka?” said Kouki, pronouncing the crucial word at four times the volume as the rest of the sentence.

“Or make ice cream sundaes with him?” said Ryoga.

“Did you think I’d write a non-screwing role for Manabu?” said Jin. “Come on, guys. That would be a waste of a good Manabu.”

“Well, all we need is for Eros to weigh in on the screenplay and then we can start,” Uruha said. “In fact, maybe I should check my E-mail before I go any further.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. “Yes, the reply is here.” He opened it up, read it – and said, “Oh, shit.”

“They don’t like the screenplay?” Jin said.

“They love it,” Uruha said. “That’s not the problem.”

“Well, what is?” said Shou.

“It’s casting,” said Uruha. “They said they have some young guy they absolutely want to be in the video – in the part Jin wrote for Manabu.”

“What?” said about half the room in union – with Saga adding, “That’s bullshit!”

“Can you tell him the part’s cast already?” Jin said.

“I mean, he said this kid absolutely has to be in there,” Uruha said. “He said they want to give him a debut role in a high-profile video, and if we don’t cast him, Eros is withdrawing Yo-ka from the production.”

“He can’t do that!” Yo-ka said. He was stunned. He’d heard gossip of his home company picking up this new, fresh face who’d never been in porn before, but he didn’t think they’d go this far to promote him – or anyone else.

“I’m going to see what we can do about this.” Uruha got up and started to head across the hall – only to find his boss in the doorway.

“I know you’d come see me about this,” he said. “I got the same E-mail.”

“Can’t we do something?” Uruha said. “We can’t let them dictate casting like that!”

“Unfortunately, we can,” said the boss. “Co-production means CO-production. It means they have as much right to their say as we do.”

“But Jin said he wrote the role for . . .” Uruha said – only to be cut off by his boss holding up his hand.

“We can spare one role in the film for their new star,” he said. “Given how generous they’ve been with Yuuki and Yo-ka? We have to remember we have those two on loan, you know.”

“Yo-ka doesn’t even know the boy,” Uruha said. “He’s comfortable with Manabu.”

“Yo-ka’s a professional in this industry,” his boss said. “Professionals in this industry have to do things like that sometimes. He can meet with the boy before we shoot.”

Uruha turned his head toward his star. “Yo-ka . . .”

Yo-ka held up his hand. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’ll do it.” He’d had to do things like that sight-unseen earlier in his career – in fact, he considered himself a bit spoiled working with Uruha, who made sure all his actors were performing with people they felt comfortable with.

Besides, he was, indeed, curious about the new arrival.

“All right,” Uruha sighed. “If it means keeping Yo-ka, I’ll go along with it. But I want to meet with this boy first, and I most definitely want Yo-ka to meet with him.”

“Good.” The boss turned and left the room, and Uruha sank into his chair with a long sigh.

“Jin . . .” he began.

Jin held a hand up. “No worries, it’s all okay. It happens.” And now, he thought, I’m going to have to come up with a Plan B for Manabu. He knew that the youngest member of the Screw Crew was looking forward to this, even if it was a small role.

Uruha rubbed his temples. It was times like this that the thoughts he’d had a little while ago – of setting up his own indie production company and taking his actors with him – popped up again. It probably wasn’t something that was doable – yet. He was successful, true, but he still only had a couple of years in the industry under his belt.

A couple of years later, though . . .

Oh, yes, it was a lovely thing to think about.

* * *

Yuuki first heard about this incident from Yo-ka at dinner that night. “They just insisted he be in the video? Really?”

“They threatened to pull me out of it if the new person wasn’t in,” Yo-ka said. “It shocked the hell out of me. I’ve never heard of them going so far for a performer before. This guy must be something special. Do you have any ideas who he is?”

Yuuki shook his head. “I’m as in the dark as you are. I heard about them signing some new guy who’d never been in videos before, but that’s it – and besides, they do that all the time.”

“Supposedly he’s coming over to the office to meet with Uruha tomorrow,” Yo-ka said. “Uruha insisted on it.”

Yuuki looked thoughtful. “What time?” he said.

Yo-ka blinked. “Around 2, why?”

“I’m going to make a point to be in Uruha’s office,” Yuuki said. “I want to see him for myself. I want to know what Eros considers special enough to yank you out of a video for.”

But as it turned out, Yuuki wasn’t the only person who “just happened to drop in” at that time. When he arrived outside Uruha’s office at a few minutes to two, Jin and Byou were there. So were Aoi and Kazuki.

“What’s this?” Yuuki said, seeing the group near the door. “I didn’t know Uruha was throwing a party.”

“I wanted to go over the new version of the screenplay,” Jin said.

“I need to ask him about our shooting schedule,” said Aoi.

“And you both just happened to bring your boyfriends along,” said Yuuki.

“We were on our way to the store,” Byou said. “This was on the way.”

“And it’s my shooting schedule, too,” said Kazuki.

Check, thought Yuuki. The Screw Crew showed up to see who was going to replace Manabu in the video. “And I came to ask if Saga finished the script for my next video,” said Yuuki.

“Which you could have done by E-mail,” said Aoi.

“And so could all of you,” said Yuuki. “Face it, you’re all here to catch a glimpse of Wonder Boy.”

“And you’re not?” Aoi said.

“At least I’m willing to admit . . .” But before Yuuki could finish, the elevator pinged, and all eyes shifted to the doors. They opened, and the person who got out looked like he had no business being at a porn company.

He was good looking, of course. He had the same kind of fine, pretty features that were standard for PSC Productions talent, topped by a head of dyed blond hair – also typical. But he also looked sweet, innocent and . . . young. Too young.

“Um, hi,” the boy said, bowing to the group.

“Hi yourself,” Aoi said as they collectively bowed back. “I think you might be on the wrong floor.”

The boy looked around. “This is where Uruha-san’s office is, right? I have an appointment with him.”

“You’re . . . the new actor?” Kazuki tried vainly to hide the surprise in his voice. Byou just stared open-mouthed.

“I hope so!” the boy said with a big smile. “They told me at the Eros offices that Uruha-san had a part for me in his new video. I’ve never been in a video at all, so to debut with Uruha-san is really exciting!”

“Never been in a video at ALL?” Byou said. Apparently, that bit of news hadn’t reached the non-Eros-related personnel.

“Well, except for my audition video,” the newcomer said. “But that doesn’t count, does it?” He put his hand on the doorknob. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you all around!”

As soon as he went into the office, the group collectively rushed to the other end of the hall and formed a huddle.

“He’s a kid!” Jin said.

“Uruha had better get his paperwork,” said Aoi.

“Paperwork?” said Kazuki.

“You know, his license or passport or that sort of thing. Something showing his age.”

“He’s never been in a video?” Byou said. “He doesn’t know what he’s in for, does he?”

“He probably thinks all he’ll have to do is show a little skin,” Jin said.

Yuuki, meanwhile, was just staring at the closed door of Uruha’s office, deep in thought, his concentration only broken by Aoi slapping a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Yuuki! Earth to Yuuki!”

“He’s in a trance,” said Kazuki. “Well, I can’t blame him. The boy was cute.”

“Cute like a Pikachu,” Aoi said.

But Yuuki just stared at the door again. He knew types like that boy. He’d seen about them, heard about them - young, fresh-faced boys and girls who drifted into the porn industry lured by money and glamor. Some knew what they were doing, kept their heads above water and navigated the industry waters successfully. Others . . . were very good candidates for being chewed up by the business and spit back out.

As much as he liked and respected his bosses at Eros – they’d given him his start in the industry, a way to turn his obsession with sex into a career – he knew they wouldn’t be looking out for an industry newbie. Somebody else had to show him the ropes – so to speak.

“I’m going to talk to Uruha,” he suddenly said out loud.

“You can’t do that,” said Aoi. “He’s in there with that kid.”

“Then I’ll wait until he’s done,” Yuuki said. “Because the kid is what I want to talk to him about.”

“Look, why don’t we all go to Starbucks together, and then we’ll come back and make sure he’s got the kid’s paperwork?” Jin said.

“You guys go,” Yuuki said. “I’ll wait.

The rest of the group looked at each other. “Well, okay,” said Jin. “We’ll be at the usual place” – the Starbucks outlet on the corner near the office – “if you change your mind.”

The other guys headed down the elevator. Yuuki remained, getting out his phone and flipping through his messages, then looking at the door again.

After awhile, it opened and the young man came out. “Oh, you’re still here,” he said.

“I was waiting to see Uruha-san, too,” Yuuki said. “I need to talk to him about a video. I’m Yuuki, by the way.”

“I recognized you,” the boy said, bowing deeply. “I’m called Subaru.”

“Subaru? Like the car?”

“Something like that.”

“So . . . you’re still excited about the video after talking to Uruha?”

“More than ever. It’s just a small part, but I get to do a scene with Yo-ka, and there’s all kinds of great people in the cast. Uruha-san didn’t say you were in it, though.”

“I’m not,” said Yuuki.

“But you’re still with Eros, right? You’re not just with PSC?”

“Hell, yeah, I’m still with Eros.” It was a matter of pride to Yuuki that he still held onto his “indie cred” – despite the fact that he was now an award-winning star who’d been in two top-selling videos. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then we could still work together – here or there.”

Yuuki was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, “Okay, I’m saying this in a completely not-hitting-on-you way – I want to give you my phone number.”

Subaru’s whole face lit up. “Really?”

“I think you need someone who’s in the industry already to talk to.”

Subaru pulled out his phone, opened up a new contact page and handed it to Yuuki. “Then we can go out for drinks sometime?”

“We definitely will.” Yuuki handed his own phone over to Subaru. The sooner the better, he thought, and definitely before they started shooting.

“Terrific!” Subaru said, as the two men gave their phones back to each other. “I’ll see you around, then!”

Yuuki waited until the boy had gone back into the elevator. Then, he knocked on Uruha’s door.

“Come in, Yuuki,” he called. “I heard your voice out there.”

Yuuki opened the door and came in. “I’m guessing you figured out why I’m here, then.”

“Yes, and the answer to your question is, I’ve gotten his ID. He’s legal and of age. Don’t worry, I don’t want PSC Productions having a Traci Lords case on its hands.”

“Traci . . .” The name seemed familiar, but Yuuki couldn’t place it.

“American porn star in the ‘80s,” Uruha said. “She made a ton of videos – well, they were films and VHS tapes then – when she was underage and lied about how old she was. The authorities found out, all the existing copies of her underage videos had to be hunted down and destroyed, and the industry became paranoid about hiring too-young people afterward.”

Yuuki shook his head. “You know so much about the business it scares me sometimes. But no, his age isn’t what concerned me. Well, it’s part of it, but it’s not the main thing. It’s, well . . . what was your overall impression of him?”

“Impression?” Uruha looked puzzled. “Well, he was a very sweet kid, and he knows full well what we do here. Says he’s making money to pay off college. He’s very enthusiastic about working with Yo-ka. He brought a flash drive with his screen test – no scenes with another actor, just some stripping and solo stuff. He seems very comfortable in front of the camera.”

Oh, boy. Yuuki knew he really had to talk to him now. Sweet kid? Paying off college? Excited about the glamor and celebrity? All potential danger signs.

“Did he talk about his skills? Relevant to the video?”

“We didn’t go into that,” Uruha said. “He did say he’d had a couple of boyfriends, so at least we know he’s not a virgin. But you know full well that Yo-ka will be in the driver’s seat for that scene, so I’m not too worried about that. He’s in good hands.” Then, after a pause – “This isn’t just about you having been sent here as a spy by the Screw Crew, is it?”

“They didn’t send me,” Yuuki said. “I came entirely on my own. I was just curious at first, but after I saw him . . .”

“You began wondering if he was too young?”

“Something like that.”

“Nothing to worry about at all,” Uruha said. “Everything’s going to be fine. I still don’t like the idea of Eros cramming a performer down our throats, but at least they didn’t demand he play a lead, and he seems to be easy to work with.”

Everything was going to be fine? Yuuki thought. Perhaps. It all depends on the boy . . .

He was going to call him later, see if he could arrange a meeting for tomorrow. He was going to find out what this boy was about. If he liked what he saw, if the newcomer was at least on somewhat firm footing, he could count on Yuuki to be a guide and mentor.

If he sensed the boy was at all in danger, though, he’d see to it that Manabu got his part in the film back – consequences with Eros be damned. Protecting a young boy’s well-being was more important than one video.

* * *

In the Starbucks, the three members of the Screw Crew, plus Aoi, sat in their usual corner booth. “I don’t know if that one is going to stick around,” Aoi said. “I’ve seen cute ukes, but he’s beyond cute uke. He looks like the lead in a high school dorama.”

“Maybe he just looks young,” Kazuki said, shrugging. “I was young when I started, remember.”

“You were old enough to be a DJ in a strip club,” Byou reminded him.

“Like the guys who own those places check IDs when they hire people?” Kauzki replied. “I just feel bad for Manabu. It wasn’t a big part, but it was a good one, and I know he wanted to do a scene with Yo-ka.”

Jin, who had been silent up until this point because he was intently texting someone, looked up from his phone. “Well, don’t feel too sorry for him,” he said, “because I just solved his problem.”

“You were talking to the guy from Eros?” Aoi said.

“Nope,” said Jin. “But I did convince Saga to write him into the script he’s doing for Yuuki. And it’ll be a bigger part, too.”

A cheer went up from the table, and Kazuki raised his Frappuccino in a toast. “You’re a genius,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re on my side.”

“I take care of my own,” Jin said. “Like I always have.”

“So . . . what if Mr. Cutesy-Wootsy runs away when he finds out what really goes on when we film videos?” said Aoi. “Does Manabu get two parts, then?”

“That’s up to Uruha,” said Jin. “But if it were up to me? Oh, hell, yes!”

The group laughed and followed Kazuki’s lead in holding up their cups in a toast. Things were going to be all right with Manabu, at least.

The new guy’s future? Well, that was a big wait-and-see.

* * *

Yuuki sat at a table that could be seen from the door. He usually covered his pink hair with a hat at times like these – he loved being the center of attention on a set, but he didn’t necessarily like being gawked at in a bar. Still, he wanted to make sure that Subaru could see him right away.

The novice porn star came in right at the appointed time, approaching the table and sitting down. “Hi,” he said. “Thanks for inviting me out tonight. I’m glad you did.”

“How so?” Yuuki said.

“Well, I didn’t have anything to do tonight – and I didn’t just want to sit around and play video games or anything like that. I was too excited about the shooting.”

“Do you live alone?” Yuuki said.

Subaru shook his head. “I have roommates – some other guys who came to Tokyo from Osaka with me. It’s kind of cramped with five of us in one place, but we make it work.” He looked around. “I’m going to the bar to get drinks – you want anything?”

“Actually, now that you’re here, I’d like to move to a back table,” Yuuki said. “More privacy. We’re going to be discussing work eventually.”

“Oh – oh, sure,” Subaru said. Yuuki noticed that he seemed only a tiny bit flustered at the mention of that – he didn’t even get blushy like Manabu would. This meant one of two things: either he knew more about the business than Yuuki thought, or he knew nothing at all. He’d find out soon enough.

They moved to the back table, and Yuuki flagged down a waiter to get them their drinks. Since he decided it was best to ease the younger man into this, he kept the conversation more general at first. He heard all about Subaru’s roommates (Kuina, Koudai, Tomoya and another Kazuki), and his life back in Osaka (which was good, but he and his friends decided there was more opportunity in Tokyo), and his college (where he’d studied art and design, with an eye toward creating video game characters and scenery – “My ultimate dream is to work at Square Enix”).

After awhile, Yuuki said, “You’re going into this business to pay off your college debt – right?”

Subaru nodded. “I still have some bills to clear up, and I’m supporting myself as well – that was the agreement with my roommates, we share all expenses equally. So yes, I need money.”

“And what pushed you in our direction?”

“There was a guy I went to college with who was doing videos secretly,” Subaru said. “He’d slip down to Tokyo on weekends to film them and then come back to Osaka for school. He told me about it at a party, when everyone was drunk. I knew I should have been shocked by it, but instead, I was. . .”

“Fascinated?”

“That’s a good way of putting it. It seemed like, well, a bold way to make a living. And he was getting paid a lot more than we were for part-time jobs. So I asked him to recommend me to a producer when I went to Tokyo.”

“How much did he tell you about the industry?” Yuuki said.

“Just that doing that kind of thing on camera was a lot easier than you’d think it is. And that the people were mostly nice and supportive. He said there were a few divas, but not many.”

And now, Yuuki was going to bring the reality hammer down. “But he didn’t tell you that it’s not just a job, it’s a way of life, did he?”

The younger boy looked confused. “What do you mean?” he said.

“I mean that there’s no such thing as just getting into this for one or two videos,” Yuuki said. “I have never known anyone who got into this business and then immediately got out. Once you’re in, you’re in. Most of the guys I know have been doing this for years – and a lot of them said the same things. ‘It’s just until I get my college education paid off,’ or ‘It’s just until I’m able to get into the field where I really want to work,’ or ‘I’m just gaining experience before going into legitimate film.’ They’re all in the industry, still.”

Now Yuuki saw the first flicker of worry on Subaru’s face. “Is it . . . is it because of the kind of things they’re doing? Because people won’t hire them if they’ve worked in porn?”

Yuuki shook his head. “There’s some stigma around it, but not as much as you might think, and it definitely doesn’t affect getting into the film industry. There’ve been guys who have made the transition from porn to legitimate film – although usually with a stage name change. No, I mean because it’s addictive. Doing porn is three times more addictive than crack.”

Subaru leaned toward him. “Because of the sex?” he said, quietly.

“That’s just part of it,” Yuuki said. “It’s mostly because porn becomes a home. It’s a place where you can be yourself. It’s where you don’t have to worry about putting on a proper bullshit dignified face for the outer world. You can have your hair any color and wear any clothes and get tattoos and piercings and it’s all okay. You can love who you want, how you want.”

Yuuki paused to take a drink before continuing. “And that’s another thing. Most of us are polyamorous. That means we have relationships with significant others, but we take other lovers as well, and everyone’s okay with it. I have a man at home I love more than life itself – Yo-ka, your costar in the video. But I also have other men, onscreen and off. So does he. He’s even got another guy that he loves, and I’m okay with it.”

Another pause, another drink. “Having a relationship like that – the security of love with the freedom of letting go of shame and fear – that’s addictive in and of itself.”

Subaru sat quietly, deep in thought. “I . . . I never considered any of this,” he said. “I never thought about it that way.”

“Look, I’m not trying to scare you out of the industry,” Yuuki said. “I’m not saying it’s a bad way of life, or a destructive one. Okay, there’s some jerks to be sure – but there’s jerks in every industry. I’m just letting you know what you’re getting into. I want you to go into this with your eyes open. This isn’t a hit and run – not by a long shot. But if you do decide you really want to go into the business? I’ll look out for you. I’ll be there if you have any questions or need help. But if you ultimately want to settle down with one person and have a desk job at Square Enix or anywhere else? This may not be your thing.”

A long pause, in which Subaru looked thoughtful again. “Why are you doing all this for me?” he said.

“Because I know what the industry can be like,” Yuuki said. “It’s like the wilderness. When you first go in, you need a guide, or you’ll get lost. And besides, after talking to you? I like you. I really do.”

“Really?” A big smile crossed the other man’s face.

“Really.”

Subaru finished his beer. “You’ve given me a lot to think about,” he said. “I think I’m going to take a walk before I go home – maybe chew all this over.”

“All right,” Yuuki said. “And you have my number if you want to talk – all right?”

The younger man nodded, put money down for his drinks and got out of the booth. “Thank you again,” he said, bowing. “I’ve had a very good time.”

As Subaru walked out, still looking contemplative, Yuuki finished his own beer. He just hoped he didn’t shock the kid – but he had to learn things as they really were. If he got two videos in and realized that being wrapped in the warm cocoon of the porn business was the best thing ever? He was never going to have that middle-class job and home in an equally middle-class neighborhood.

Of course, he’d probably be happier than he’d be in the middle-class neighborhood.

He paid for his own beer and started to leave. At least the kid seemed to have enough on the ball that he’d be okay if he stayed in porn. The question now was . . . would he?

* * *

“Where is Subaru?” Uruha said, looking at the clock for the hundredth time that morning.

It was scheduled to be the newbie’s first day on a porn set. The cameras were all set up. Yo-ka was all made up. Everything was in place . . . 

Except the co-star. Subaru was nowhere to be seen. He missed the call time – well, it was okay, it was his first time, he didn’t know the rules, he could be forgiven for being a little late.

Only “a little late” was now “a lot late.” Subaru was fifteen minutes late, then a half-hour, then 45 minutes.

“Does anyone have any idea where he is?” Uruha said. “Anyone at all?”

The crew members all shook their heads. “I haven’t seen him,” said Rui from his post behind the main camera.

“I’ve never even met the guy,” said the soundman.

The makeup girl just shook her head.

Uruha wheeled on his star. “Yo-ka, do you have any idea where he might be?” he said. “You went to lunch with him yesterday, right?”

“We didn’t exchange numbers, though,” Yo-ka said. “We should have. I know Yuuki has his number, though –.”

“Yuuki? Why Yuuki?”

“They went out together right after you hired him.”

“Contact Yuuki,” Uruha said. “Is he shooting for Eros today?”

“He was doing photos first thing, but I think he’s done now,” Yo-ka said. He pulled out his phone and texted his lover.

Yuuki got the message when he was a couple of blocks away from the photoshoot location, inside a conbini. He froze when he saw the message that was on the screen. Subaru didn’t show up? At all?

He hadn’t spoken with the boy since they’d gone out for drinks. He knew about the lunch yesterday - apparently, nothing out of the ordinary had been discussed.

Did I scare him off? Yuuki thought. Did he have a last-minute case of jitters and quit the industry because of what I told him? Not showing up to a shooting and telling no one was not something that was done very often in porn.

He texted back to Yo-ka, “Where are you shooting?” He followed that by firing off a message to Subaru – “Where are you? Uruha is ready to shoot. If you decided you want out, please tell me now.”

When the answer came back from Yo-ka, Yuuki took off for the location like a shot, keeping his phone out in case there was a message from Subaru – but none came.

* * *

Yuuki burst into the set like a small tornado. He glanced around – no Subaru in sight.

“He’s not here?” he said to Uruha.

“No,” Uruha said. “No Subaru, no calls, no texts.”

“Oh, shit,” Yuuki said. “Shit.” He rubbed his forehead, looking distressed.

Uruha frowned. This wasn’t like Yuuki at all. “Yuuki? What happened?”

“What happened is it’s my fucking fault. I thought I’d sit the boy down for a reality check, let him know what he was getting into. I scared him off.”

“Scared him off?” Uruha said. “Yuuki, what did you tell him?”

“Nothing bad. Just the truth! But I figured if he was going to crap out he’d have the decency to call!”

“Did you call him?” Uruha said.

“I texted him. I’ve heard nothing. Nothing at . . .”

He was interrupted by the door opening. In walked Subaru – followed by the head of Eros. “Hello,” Subaru said, bowing. “I’m so sorry about this. Leader-san and I got stuck in traffic.”

“Horrible accident,” said Yuuki’s boss. “We were stuck behind it for almost an hour.”

“You’re here?” Uruha said. “I mean, you’re here, but . . . you’re doing the video?”

The boy and the man glanced at each other. “Well . . . that’s what we came here to talk to you about,” Subaru said.

Yuuki’s face fell. Shit. He WAS quitting. Okay, next time he was going to keep his big mouth shut.

“Uruha-san sent me another script for approval,” said Yuuki’s boss. “It’s for your next video, Yuuki – and there’s a part in it that Subaru could play. A part bigger than the one in this video. I’d rather have him make his debut in that role than this one.”

“He called me into his office this morning and talked to me about it,” Subaru said. “I agreed. Then we tried to come here, and, well . . .” He bowed. “Sorry for inconveniencing you.”

“Why didn’t you call?” said Yuuki.

Subaru held up a blank-faced phone. “Dead battery. No charger.”

Uruha grabbed the phone out of Subaru’s hand, threw it on his own charger, and plugged it in, looking over his shoulder and saying to the boss, “You . . . you want to switch him into Yuuki’s video instead?”

“Yes,” said the boss. “Is that all right? I’ve heard you already had another young man lined up to play the part in this video. He can have this role back.”

Everyone just stared at each other. This was beginning to feel flat-out surreal.

“Subaru,” said Uruha, “it’s YOUR debut. What do YOU want to do?”

The newbie looked around the room, and when he saw Yuuki, a big smile broke out of his face. “I want to do the video with Yuuki-san,” he said.

“All right, then,” Uruha said. “It’s settled. That video shoots right after this one. Someone get hold of Manabu and tell him that . . .”

“Already did.” Yo-ka held up his cell phone. “He’s on his way over.”

“He’s ready to shoot today?” Uruha said. “He needs to learn the lines!”

“He already has,” said Yo-ka. “He learned the part while Jin was writing it.” Yo-ka was one of the few people who knew just how much time Manabu was spending at Jin and Byou’s apartment nowadays, and how close they were to declaring themselves officially a three-way relationship.

“Well, I guess that settles that,” Uruha said. “We’ll just take a break until Manabu arrives and gets ready, I guess.”

Subaru walked up to Yuuki, putting a hand on his arm. “Can I talk to you?” he said.

“Of course,” said Yuuki. “Away from the set, though. We could go to my place, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s okay with me.”

Yuuki went over to tell Yo-ka where they were going – not that it mattered to Yo-ka, since he’d be busy filming for awhile, but it was just a courtesy – while Subaru retrieved his phone.

He was quite interested to hear what the younger man had to say. Did what he told him make an impact? If so, what kind?

* * *

They were fairly quiet during the cab ride to Yo-ka and Yuuki’s place. When they got there, Yuuki invited his guest to take a seat on the couch – “The cat will move. He’s usually good about that kind of thing.”

Subaru sat down as the ball of fur skittered across the floor – or at least as far as another chair, where he curled up and went back to sleep. “This is really nice,” he said, handing the still not-very-charged phone over to Yuuki.

“You like it? We just moved here a couple of months ago.” Yuuki plugged the phone into his own charger, then brought them two bottles of green tea from the fridge – it seemed too early for beer.

“It’s gorgeous,” Subaru said. “I’m hoping to have a place like this someday.”

“Maybe you will,” Yuuki said, sitting next to him and handing him his bottle.

“I guess you want to know why we switched videos, don’t you?”

“Well, yes. You did kind of scare the hell out of everyone this morning. Including me.”

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot my charger, and the phone died when we were stuck in traffic .. . .”

“Don’t worry about that.” Yuuki raised a hand in the “stop” gesture. “Just . . . tell me what happened after you left the bar that night.”

“Oh . . . that.” Subaru opened his bottle and took a drink. “Well, I walked home really slow. I was thinking over what you said – about people getting into the industry and loving it so much they never get out. And I was thinking about my dream of getting into Square, and how much I wanted to design gaming characters, and how much I didn’t want my education to go to waste. It was the kind of thing that keeps you up all night. So then I went home, and my roommates saw something was wrong right away.”

“Nice guys,” Yuuki said. “Real friends can see that.”

“So they sat me down and we talked about it – for most of the night, in fact. And you know, after awhile? One thing you said started making sense. You said people stay in the porn industry because they can be themselves and they don’t have to put on outer airs – right?”

Yuuki nodded. “It’s one of the biggest reasons that people stay.”

“Well, one reason I always wanted to go into gaming is I thought that would be a place where I could let my real self come out. I was always the kid who ran around, loved games, loved fun things – but as I got older, I was expected to put that stuff away, right? I was expected to be a proper Japanese adult. I didn’t want to do that. I had no desire to be a salaryman. And I thought that the gaming industry was a place where I could be myself.”

He paused, looking down into his drink for a moment, and said, “I finally asked myself, what is it you really want out of life more than anything? I like designing game characters and settings, to be sure, but what I really want more than anything is to be ME. And I realized that, like you said, the porn industry will let me do that.”

Subaru swished the liquid around in his bottle. “Besides, I can still keep my hand in gaming. I know some guys who are forming an indie game company and need a hand with character design. I could help them out on the side. That way – my degree doesn’t go to waste, right?”

Yuuki smiled. “You’re a smart boy, you know that?”

“My professors didn’t always think so,” he replied. “But anyway – the thing about switching videos really was my boss’ idea, not mine. He read the screenplay for your video last night – really late last night – and tried to call me then, but I’d already gone to bed. I found the message first thing in the morning and went right over to him. He decided we were both going to talk to Uruha in person rather than try to get him on the phone when he was trying to set up a shoot, got into his car – and got behind the accident. You know the rest.”

“So you agreed to it because you wanted to debut with a bigger part?”

“No.” Subaru leaned over, putting his hand on Yuuki’s leg with a big smile. “Because there’s nobody in the world I’d rather debut opposite than you.”

Yuuki suddenly felt a warmth deep inside – and it didn’t have to do with lust. Well, some of it did. When you had a cute blond boy with his hand on your thigh, there had to be at least some lust involved.

No, the feeling he had was closer to what he felt while cuddling his cat, or when Yo-ka fell asleep with his head on Yuuki’s lap when they were watching TV together.

He put his hand over Subaru’s. “Well, then, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather help make his debut than you.”

“My first time having sex in front of a camera will be with you.” And that was said in a tone that conveyed Subaru was feeling the same kind of warmth.

“Then we’d better put in some rehearsal time, right?” Yuuki leaned over toward the other man. “It’s important we find out each other’s . . . talents before they film it for keeps.”

Subaru leaned toward Yuuki, until their lips were just centimeters apart. “I think that’s a great idea,” he said.

Their lips came together, softly, the experimental touch of new lovers – then deepened fast, their mouths opening and their tongues brushing against each other.

The two men pulled apart, and Yuuki said, “Then I should show you my bedroom, shouldn’t I?”

They both stood up, and Yuuki took Subaru’s hand, leading him across the hall – and watching his reactions as he entered the room.

This was going to be the ultimate test of if Subaru was ready for anything he might encounter in the porn industry – how he was going to react to Yuuki and Yo-ka’s assortment of BDSM implements and sex toys.

His eyes widened a little when he saw the rack of floggers, crops and Yuuki’s trademark whip – but he didn’t seem frightened or disturbed. More like that wasn’t his thing. He took significantly more interest, though, in the shelf of dildos and vibrators. His gaze slowly traveled over glass dongs, butt plugs, prostate stimulators . . .

“Do you always use those?” he said. “I mean, on all your lovers?”

“I put coverings on them,” Yuuki said, nodding to a box of silicone sheathes. “I also clean them after every use. It’s safe. So if you see anything interesting . . .”

Subaru turned to Yuuki, smiling. “Right now? The main thing I’m interested in is . . .” He pulled Yuuki into his arms and kissed him, the kiss deepening even faster than the last one, tongues invading each other’s mouths in a slow, sensual way.

They continued to kiss as Yuuki tugged at the bottom of the shirt Subaru was wearing, allowing him to slide his hands underneath and caress the flesh, feeling the younger man’s hands grip his arms in response. He was eager, all right – which was confirmed when Yuuki started to kiss down his neck, and Subaru leaned his head back, letting out a long, low breath.

“What are you thinking right now?” Yuuki murmured, kissing down further, right to the edge of his new lover’s collar.

“I’m not thinking,” Subaru said. “I’m feeling.”

“You’re not thinking about how much you want to see me naked?”

That made Subaru’s eyes snap open. “Yes,” he said, quickly.

“I thought you would be.” Yuuki moved away from him just long enough to strip off his clothing, tossing his shirt and pants on the floor – and looking up to see the other man undressing as well. He was, well, beautiful, the way so many young men in the industry were. Slender and toned. He didn’t have the defined ab muscles Yo-ka did – yet. Porn stars tended to invest their first paychecks in gym memberships.

“What do you think of me?” Subaru seemed to be having a moment of self-consciousness once he was naked – he was drawing his arms across his body, partly covering himself. It was endearing, really.

But of course, Yuuki was determined to give him that lost confidence back – in the nicest possible way. “Do you want me to tell you – or do you want me to show you?”

To his surprise, Subaru backed up a couple of steps and lay back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Yuuki – still angelic, but with a hint of the devil in his pose. A good boy hinting that he wanted to be bad.

Oh, yes, the viewers were going to love him.

“I guess this answers the question, doesn’t it?” he said.

Yuuki lay down on the bed next to him and went for it right away. He pressed his tongue to the side of the younger man’s neck, sweeping it down over his collarbone, to his chest, then over his stomach, bypassing his cock on purpose, moving down over his leg . . .

When he reached the top of Subaru’s foot, he kissed it, then pulled himself up so he was lying atop the other man. Bracing his hands and knees on the mattress, he pulled back just enough so that he was hovering over him, close enough that Subaru could feel the heat of his body, but staying just out of reach – the ultimate temptation.

“What do you think of when you look at me?” he asked.

“How beautiful you are,” Subaru said, breathlessly.

“What else?”

“How much I want to touch you – feel you.”

“Tell me what you want to do. I want to hear it.”

“I want my mouth on you.”

“More,” Yuuki said, leaning over so Subaru could feel his breath ghosting on his skin. “You can’t have it until you tell me the details.”

“I want to suck your cock,” It came out in a husky moan, surprisingly free of shyness.

Oh, yes, Yuuki liked the sound of that. He moved so he was on a kneeling position on the mattress next to the younger man. “Well, then, why don’t you?” he said. “Show me what you can do.”

He reached behind himself as Subaru got up on his knees as well, grasping a few items off the shelf, putting them on the mattress beside him. Subaru was getting into a very good position for giving blow jobs for the camera – bent way over so they could get some lovely shots of his ass as well as the closeups of his mouth at work. He obviously had very good porn instincts.

Subaru opened his mouth, his tongue emerging first to stroke over the head of Yuuki’s erection, brushing lightly, pulling back, brushing again . . . until his lips enveloped it suddenly, making Yuuki shudder.

Fuck. For a novice, he was DAMN good. A natural in the best possible sense of the word.

It kept getting better. Subaru began to slide down on him, lightly sucking . . . before pausing, sucking hard, then pulling back, slowly. When he reached the tip, he teased it with his tongue before starting downward again.

Yuuki found himself leaning back, moaning. Subaru was starting to move a little faster now, varying his sucking between soft and hard, going extra-deep every few downward thrusts, making Yuuki jump and gasp a little.

His mouth felt so good, so fucking good, so soft and wet and strong, encasing him completely, making Yuuki feel at times like he was being caressed, then like he was having the life sucked out of him. Every nerve ending in his cock was alive, tingling, sending wild sensations running through his whole body.

He grasped for the object beside him, his fingers trembling as he somehow managed to wrap it in a condom and cover it with lube. He reached back to that ass that was sticking so tantalizingly in the air, pressing the slim toy he was holding to the entrance.

Subaru paused as the butt plug began to slide into him – it was slender enough so that it could go in without preparation, yet just big enough for him to really feel it. And then, he started to suck Yuuki harder, faster, making Yuuki let out a small cry, nearly losing his grip on the base of the toy.

He managed to hold on, though, and started a slow thrust, working it in and out of the other man – God, his whole body seemed to be clutching at it, holding onto it. Subaru was moving his hips now, starting to thrust back against it, sucking so hard that Yuuki found himself gasping, and moaning, and thinking he was getting dangerously close to coming . . .

Fortunately or unfortunately, Subaru eased back, raising his head and kissing along Yuuki’s stomach, then looking up at him with a smile. “You know why I stopped, don’t you?”

Yuuki had to pause a moment before he answered. Even without an orgasm, the boy had managed to blow his mind. He felt like his whole body was liquid heat right now. “Because you want me to fuck you as badly as I want it?”

“Yes.”

Yuuki eased the toy out. “Turn around,” he said. “On all fours.”

When Subaru took the position, he got another toy – this one a bit bigger than the last one. He wrapped and lubed it like the first, then started to ease it in, thinking he couldn’t wait to see all this on video – the hot young thing being fucked, himself doing the fucking.

When he moved the plug, Subaru began to thrust against him again, moaning. “This feels so good . . .”

“Do you play with toys?” Yuuki said. “Do you fuck yourself with them when you’re alone?”

“I wish,” Subaru moaned, pushing back against it some more – in other words, moments alone were rare with four roommates.

“You can play with mine.” He started to thrust a little harder and faster. “Because I like watching you being fucked with them. Are you ready for a bigger one now?”

“Yes,” Subaru moaned. “Please . . .”

The next one Yuuki used on him wasn’t just bigger, it contained a surprise. He worked it in, carefully, gently, letting Subaru get used to this new invasion . . . and then, he flipped a switch in the bottom, sending vibrations all throughout his channel.

“Oh!” Subaru cried, arching back against it. “Oh, Yuuki . . .”

“That’s for sucking me the way you did,” Yuuki said, starting to thrust the vibrating toy in and out, slowly. “I wanted you to feel as good as I did. Go on, take as much of it as you want.”

Subaru began to thrust backward, taking more of the toy in him – and he cried out as Yuuki turned the vibrator on harder, the vibrations seeming to resonate from his ass to every inch of his body, making him feel like a powder keg with sparks dancing above it.

“So good,” the younger man panted. “Oh, God, Oh, God . . .”

Yuuki almost didn’t want to ease the toy out, slide on a condom and slick his own cock. He could have listened to Subaru make those delicious noises all night, watched him writhe in unbridled lust . . .

But his own cock was rock-hard, his own body tense and heated with lust. He needed to be satisfied as much as Subaru did.

He gripped the boy’s hips and positioned himself. “Are you ready?” he said.

“Yes,” said Subaru. “Do it.”

When he started to slide in, Yuuki let out a loud moan at how good the other man felt. Oh, God, was he tight and hot. He’d almost think he was a virgin – if not for the wanton way he’d sucked him, the eagerness with which he’d taken the sex toys.

“You feel incredible,” he murmured, and the other man just responded with a moan.

They paused for a second, both panting, both dripping with sweat, and then Yuuki started a slow thrust. It was incredible. He felt like he was burying himself in delicious, intense heat.

Subaru was responding fast, too, pushing his hips backward, thrusting against Yuuki, moaning . . . which just made Yuuki moan louder, move faster, harder, deeper . . .

Until they were moving together like a machine, one pushing forward as the other pushed backward, hands clutching at flesh and bedclothes, skin glistening with sweat . . .

Yuuki slid his fingers around his new lover’s body and wrapped them around his cock, stroking rapidly, and Subaru’s noises became louder, his movements faster and more jerky, his whole body starting to tremble . . .

And then, the younger man cried out, loudly, that wonderful sheath clutching at Yuuki so tightly that it set off his own climax. He let out a wail, feeling hot, intense waves sweep over him, again and again . . .

Until they both collapsed to the bed in a sweaty, sticky, panting heap, kissing each other, not willing to let go.

“I think we’re going to work together just fine,” Yuuki murmured.

Subaru just let out a purring noise and snuggled closer to Yuuki.

Yuuki kissed him again, hugging him closer. “I need to get us cleaned up,” he said.

Subaru kept clinging to him, purring again.

Yuuki sighed. Cleaning up was going to have to wait a moment. That was okay – he was going to bask in the afterglow, too. He didn’t want this moment to end, either.

* * *

It had been awhile since Yuuki had used the fingertip vibrator.

When one had a complete arsenal of toys at their disposal, the tiny thing that mounted on the tip of a forefinger easily escaped notice. It just happened to catch his eye as he was looking for something else – and as Subaru was laying kisses all over Yuuki’s chest, sucking on a nipple, indicating that he was definitely up for the second round.

Given the way Subaru was reacting to it now? Yuuki had made a good choice.

Subaru was lying on his back on the mattress, eyes closed tightly, hand pressed to his mouth as Yuuki rubbed the tiny-but-powerful toy back and forth on his nipple, making little patterns over the hardened bud.

Yuuki bent over and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard, and Subaru arched toward him with a small moan. “Yuuki . . .”

The older man licked down his lover’s stomach, not losing contact with the nipple, not stopping until he reached the head of his cock. He licked it, pulled his head away, licked it again . . .

He lifted the hand with the vibrator off the nipple and brought it down, down, until he could touch it to the tip.

“OH!” Subaru’s eyes flew open and his whole body stiffened. “Oh, my God . .”

Yuuki began to rub the vibrator back and forth, moving from one side of the head to the other, making sure every nerve ending was stimulated – as he bent over further, touching his tongue to the base of the younger man’s erection. He licked upward along the shaft, stopping just below the crown, then worked downward again.

Subaru writhed on the sheets, moaning loudly, grabbing at Yuuki’s hair. “Oh, my God! Yuuki . . . oh, my God!”

The vibrating finger was raised off him . . . only to be replaced by Yuuki’s mouth, wrapping around the tip and sucking hard, his tongue stroking over stimulated, sensitive areas, the wet heat feeling three times as intense to Subaru as it normally would. He arched upward, thrusting even further into Yuuki’s mouth, and Yuuki just opened his mouth wider, taking him deeper.

He pressed the fingertip vibrator to Subaru’s balls, moving it around slowly, as he sucked hard, moving up and down on the lovely cock, giving the younger boy two layers of unrelenting sensation, heat and wetness and pressure and pinpointing, intense tingling.

Subaru was in an erotic frenzy by now, his whole body writhing and covered with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead, his hands grabbing at Yuuki’s head. He was letting out low, growling noises that were more animal than human.

If Yuuki could get him into that kind of state for the cameras – and he definitely could – viewers were in for an erotic sight indeed.

Yuuki decided to take things a step further still, though – and he slid his finger down, and around, until he was pressing against the taint, the little mound of flesh between his balls and entrance.

Subaru let out a cry as the vibrations went straight through to his prostate, and Yuuki’s mouth sucked relentlessly, sliding up and down his cock, filling the younger boy with so much sensation that he thought he was going to explode . . .

Yuuki pressed his finger harder, making the vibrations more intense, and Subuar arched forward sharply, his groans becoming a keening cry as he trembled head to toe, Yuuki swallowing the come as it poured into his mouth.

He moved up, switching off the vibrator, and kissed Subaru gently, brushing the hair out of his face. The younger man looked completely spent, eyes closed, bathed in sweat, looking completely limp and sated.

“I guess I’ll have to remember that toy,” he said.

Subaru moved just enough to shift closer to Yuuki.

“You don’t have to do anything in return,” Yuuki said, kissing the younger man again. “I can take care of it.”

“No,” Subaru said. “I want to.”

“You just relax,” Yuuki said, stroking his hair.

“Put that thing you were using on my hand,” Subaru said.

He was showing stamina. Good. That would serve him well in the industry.

Yuuki slid the vibrator from his hand onto Subaru’s – and the younger man surprised him by rolling him onto his back, leaning over to kiss Yuuki hard. Subaru flicked the toy on, the low buzz contrasting with Yuuki’s soft sighs as his new lover’s tongue pressed into his mouth.

The vibrator pressed against the tip of Yuuki’s erection, and he let out a moan – God, no wonder Subaru went crazy from this. There was a lot to be said for a tiny pinpoint of intense sensation, laser-focused on a very particular spot, sending intense tingles running through him – before sliding to another spot, leaving a trail of pleasure as it went.

“More,” Yuuki gasped between kisses, and Subaru began to move faster, stroking his finger down the shaft, rubbing slowly back and forth, making sure he covered every hot, hard bit of flesh.

Yuuki was flat-out moaning now, which became louder and more intense as the young man lowered his mouth to a nipple, sucking it hard. The vibrator was moving back upward again, circling the tip of his cock, pausing at the slit, sending hot sensation shooting through every inch of his erection.

“Oh!” Yuuki cried as Subaru’s tongue flicked at his nipple, as the vibrator started its slow circling again. Fuck, the boy was a natural, he had incredible erotic instincts, no way in hell was he as innocent as he seemed . . .

The vibrator moved down, and down, past the shaft, over his balls, pausing there, sending hot and throbbing sensations through Yuuki’s whole body, making him tremble and moan . . .

When it moved back further, and Subaru pressed against the sensitive mound of flesh, Yuuki couldn’t hold back. The vibrations running through his prostate touched off an intense explosion, and he cried out the younger man’s name as the pleasure wracked him, as he arched completely off the bed, come splattering everywhere, but it didn’t matter.

Subaru moved back up to Yuuki’s mouth, kissing him. “Good?” he said.

Yuuki wrapped his arms around him. “Incredible,” he said.

“I’m glad.” Subaru pulled his head closer, stroking his hair. “I really like you, Yuuki. Not just the sex, and the helping me out – that’s part of it, but . . . you’re not like anyone I’ve ever known.”

Yuuki raised his head. “I like you, too. A lot.”

“And I know you have a primary boyfriend.” Subaru leaned his head against Yuuki’s. “But I was wondering if, every once in awhile, we could . . .”

“Of course we can,” Yuuki said. “I told you – it’s part of the business, and the lifestyle. We can definitely do this again – on-camera and off.”

“I’m glad,” Subaru said, pulling the older man closer.

Yuuki wrapped his arms around him, closing his own eyes – and suddenly more glad than ever that his relationship with Yo-ka was true polyamory, open to other loves, not just open to sex with other people.

Because he knew he was dangerously close to falling in love with this boy.

* * *

PSC Productions’ two primary writers got together every once in awhile to discuss anything that was going on with them – mostly what they were working on at the moment, but also anything going on in their lives, and even a bit of industry gossip.

Of course, these discussions took place at Starbucks. All non-sexual industry gatherings were always in a Starbucks or a bar. Jin once said he wanted to see a chart showing how much of Starbucks’ total income came from the porn industries throughout the world.

As soon as they were settled with their drinks at this particular meeting, Saga said, “So, did you see the final cut of your video?”

“Just this morning,” Jin said. “It came out fantastic. Yo-ka was great, so was Kouki, Ryoga actually got some laughs, and Manabu was adorable. I’m glad that worked out for him.”

“You never told me how that script ends, you know. Just that Yo-ka and Ryoga were battling it out for a part in a movie.”

“Oh, yeah. The ending is that Yo-ka’s character gets the part in the movie – but Ryoga tells Kouki that’s because he can’t cast a guy he’s fallen in love with. So Yo-ka gets the part, but Kouki gets the guy. And then Byou – Yo-ka’s manager – reveals he’s been in love with him all along, and Kouki’s character gets a lead in a new TV series, so yeah, it’s a happy ending for everyone. They both win in the end.”

“Nice,” Saga said. “And yeah, the fans would revolt if they didn’t get their Yo-ka and Byou sex.”

“What about your video?” said Jin. “Did they finish shooting yet?”

“It’s in rough cut,” said Saga. “What I’ve seen of the footage? Incredible. Yuuki’s the biggest goddamn superstar there ever was, I swear.”

“Don’t let Aoi hear you say that,” Jin said.

“Are you kidding? I value my life.”

“And what about the new kid?”

“He was surprising,” Saga said. “He looks like a high schooler, but once he got together with Yuuki? They damn near set the cameras on fire. He’s going to make a splash as soon as it’s released. I can see why Eros is high on him.”

“Well, damn,” Jin said. “Guess he’s going to be in demand quickly.”

“Oh, he’s already got his next video lined up,” Saga said. “Eros and Uruha AND Yuuki all asked me to write another screenplay for him and Yuuki.”

“Yuuki asked for it?” Jin said. “Wow. I didn’t think he was diva enough.”

“I didn’t think so either, but there you go,” Saga said. “So I think I’m going to be busy for awhile, if I’m now going to be the official writer for both Yuuki and this new guy, plus all my other stuff.”

“Better to be busy than bored, I guess,” Jin said. “Long as you have time for ramen, beer and sex, right?”

“Something like that,” said Saga.

He knew, quietly, that Yuuki’s request had nothing to do with being a diva. He’d been on the set, he’d seen the chemistry between them. It was reminiscent of the chemistry between, well, Yo-ka and Byou. Yuuki might very well have a new secondary love interest.

It would indeed be interesting to have a front row seat to what would happen with Subaru from here – professionally, and personally.


End file.
